Inadequate
by slwmtiondaylite1
Summary: I apologize for being an inadequate mate for you." Spock/Uhura


**Inadequate  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **Angst, Romance

**Paring:** Spock/Uhura

**Summary:** Set several years after the destruction of Vulcan, Spock and Nyota's relationship has progressed beautifully, though one thing is missing. One thing that may be out of reach. Spock POV.

**Author's Note: **The is the first story in my attempt at the prompt table #4 over at the spock_uhura LJ Community.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Really. I am," Doctor 'Bones' McCoy said, looking at the half-Vulcan and his mate. "I can run the tests again, if you'd like."

Spock, seated on one of the examination tables of sickbay, looked at Nyota, who currently had an expression he could only describe as disbelief, then back at the doctor. "That is not necessary, Doctor. Thank you," he said expressionless.

Bones gave a slight nod, smiling sadly before turning to Nurse Chapel, requesting her help with another patient.

Spock looked back at Nyota, who seemed to be regaining some of her composure.

Her eyes met his and she said, "Come on, Spock. Let's get out of here."

*****

Spock looked at his wife settled on the opposite side of the sofa in their quarters. It had been several days since the doctor's discovery and yet Nyota still bore the same look of disbelief when they first learned of it. However, Spock, now able to discern minute changes in her expressions, detected a sense of sadness and grief.

She had been quiet, much quieter than usual. Her mind was troubled. And there was little doubt as to what was the culprit.

"Nyota," he spoke softly.

She looked at him, questioningly.

"I feel I must apologize to you for being an inadequate mate for you."

She looked confused, "Inadequate? Spock, what are you talking about?"

"My inability to produce children due to my being a hybrid of two different species. This is upsetting you, is it not?"

Nyota sighed, "You're right, Spock. I have been thinking about it."

Spock nodded his acknowledgement, "If you desire, we may seek dissolution of our marital contract. This would allow you the freedom to find a more suitable mate."

She looked at him, disbelieving, "Dissolution of our – you mean, a divorce?" She grew hesitant, "Is that – is that what you want?"

"What I want is irrelevant. You are a young female human of child-bearing years. It is only logical that you would desire to procreate and, as I am unable to give you what you desire, wish to seek a -"

Nyota interrupted him, "Spock!"

He halted his words, looking at her curiously, eyebrow raised, and waited for her to continue.

"I don't want another mate. I want you."

He gave a small almost indiscernible shake of his head, "That is not the most logical decision."

Nyota stood up from the sofa and began to pace the room, moving back and forth briskly, "Damn it, Spock, stop talking. Why are you being so analytical about this?"

"I am merely attempting to assist you in deciding the best course of action."

Frustrated, Nyota exclaimed, "I don't care if you're a mule!"

Spock's eyebrow shot up, "I beg pardon, but I fail to see the connection. A mule is equine in nature and I –"

Nyota interrupted him once again, surprising him with her sudden shift in mood as she dropped to her knees in front of him, reaching for his hands, which he wordlessly offered her, and she gave them a tight squeeze.

"Spock," she said quietly, tears threatening to fall, "Yes, I'm upset by the news that you can't have kids, because it's true that I dreamed about having your children. I wanted to see what our kids would have looked like, see them grow up, but –" She gave a small shaky sigh. "But it simply wasn't meant to be."

"I am sorry," he spoke softly.

She chuckled weakly and rested her forehead to his, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You cannot help what you are." She pulled away to look at him, "Besides, there are always other options, such as adoption. There are thousands of children who need a family."

"A logical compromise."

**END**

**More Author's Notes: **Thanks to some suggestions over at my LJ, I plan to continue this at some point in the near future. :) Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated.


End file.
